narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiko Kazama
Aiko Kazama (風間愛子, Kazama Aiko) is a hailed from and a member of Team Takeshi. Background After graduating from the , Aiko was placed in a team alongside Haruka Hakai, Citron, and team leader, Takeshi Ito. Despite being part of a team, Aiko had no desire to bond with her teammates, often spending most of her time by herself, and barely acknowledged her teammates as friends, referring to them as only colleagues. The team's existence was short-lived, however, as during a mission to intercept a group of -nin, Aiko and her team found themselves in a three-way scuffle between themselves, the Iwa-nin, and 's , in which the Hyūga accidentally cut down Citron after mistaking him for the enemy, resulting in his death. In return, Haruka used the remaining of her strength to mercilessly kill Citron's killer. Seeing Citron's dead body and Haruka's murderous reaction caused Aiko to panic and showcase strong emotions since joining the team, as she began to cry at seeing her teammate dying before her eyes, and caused her to become traumatic from the incident, and shortly after returning from their mission, Aiko immediately gave up on being a shinobi and instead decided to find a line of work outside the duties of a ninja. Personality Throughout the entire time she was around, Aiko always presented herself as being quiet, aloof, and uncaring about anything and anyone surrounding her, and openly exclaimed that she viewed her teammates as only colleagues instead of comrades, or even friends. However, after witnessing Citron's death during a mission, Aiko finally showed strong emotions for the first time, as she began to cry her heart out at seeing her teammate's demise and the trauma caused from the incident made Aiko lose any desire to continue her duties as a and completely gave up on her life as a ninja and opted for a safer line of work. Appearance Aiko is a young woman with short white hair and bright pink eyes. She is thin and short-statured compared with other girls her age and has a rather roundous face, and is often noted to have a "bored" facial expression. Aiko's outfit consists of a light blue jacket with pink details. She also wears white pants and blue shinobi sandals. Aiko also always felt uncomfortable with her , so she only used it for missions that she considered important. Abilities Aiko's abilities are vastly unknown, but she was noted to have been able to use the Body Flicker Technique and Body Replacement Technique. She was also rather skilled in kenjutsu, often being seen battling with either a kunai or shuriken. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Aiko was proficient in using the Wind and Earth Release nature transformations. She also capable of breathing powerful gusts of wind to blast opponents away, and encasing her body parts within rocks to either increase her striking power, or defend against enemy attacks by using the rocks as a shield. Trivia *Aiko's name has two different meanings: 愛 (ai) meaning "love, affection" and 子 (ko) meaning "child". Her surname "Kazama" also possesses two different meanings behind it: 風 (kaza) meaning "wind, style" and 間 (ma) meaning "among, between". Category:Sunagakure Category:Genin